Game of Rebels
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: Between season 1 and 2 of GoT. Ezra, Chopper and Hera crash in Westeros. Ezra and Chopper meet Khaleesi and Hera meet Jon Snow and the Night guards. Will the crew find the lost spectres or they will live forever in Westeros? PS: I am not a pro in GoT, but I will do the max for make my best, because I already know so much. IT WILL NOT HAVE SOME SEXUAL THEMES AND A LITTLE OF VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

As ever, the TIE fighters were behind of the Ghost. This time, Hera was not on the ship's command. Kanan and Sabine were. Even they are the sights of TIE fighters, the Ghost command was what most concerned Hera. It was all very fast. When she realized they were already raising flew.

Returning galactic persecution, they left the atmosphere of Lothal, going into space ( **duh! XD** ). The TIE fighters were shooting at Ghost as they tried to escape quickly.

\- TIE fighters on your left, Hera! - said Sabine CommLink.

Hera started shooting at TIE.

Ezra, who was also protecting the Ghost, began to feel a major headache, it was always the sign of a vision.

\- No... not now... - said Ezra, feeling increasing pain.

At that moment he saw. He saw a medieval castle on fire. Lizards with wings spit fire. So Hera appeared with a common sword, killing one man. A woman with white blond hair appeared, but his face was blurred and unidentifiable. Then he heard a howl of a wolf and a roar of a three-headed dragon. So your vision is over.

Ezra came to, when the voice of Hera shouted at CommLink.

\- Ezra! TIE fighters! Have many, we have to enter in hyperspace! - Hera said.

Ezra shook his head to try to get rid of your thoughts. He then prepared to hyperspace.

It was then that the Ghost jumped into hyperspace, leaving the TIE fighters in a vacuum.

In the hyperspace, Hera and Ezra continued in small ships. Ezra still felt his head hurt when he began to wonder about what it was that he had seen in the vision. medieval times, giant lizards and... Hera killing a man. He could not believe what he had seen.

At this point, Chopper nudged his leg. He looked at the droid.

\- It's nothing Chopper... Just... a vision... - said Ezra - I... think it was more a dream... Well there... Hera- -

Suddenly, the ship began to move sharply. It was when they saw a ship other than the Empire, was approaching them.

\- What? - Kanan said by the CommLink.

Both Ezra as Hera began to shoot for the imperial ship, but did not seem to do any damage to the enemy ship.

One of the imperial ship's shots hit where Ezra was. So much so that soon after, hit the capsule of Hera. With the shot, the two capsules have moved from the Phantom, but activated the emergency system.

\- Hera! Ezra! - everyone said at once.

With the momentum, both the capsule of Hera, and the ship of Ezra and Chopper, came out of hyperspace.

The last thing you could hear was the side of Hera fall, a howl of a wolf, and Ezra's side, a roar of a dragon.

* * *

 **So... What do you think? I'm sorry for being too short, but it was necessary! Cuz', prepare, the Westeros people will arrive in the next chapter! ;)**


	2. Meet Daenerys

Ezra opened his eyes when he regained consciousness. The sunlight blinded his eyes. The burning sun of this place where the ship crashed. Ezra covered his eyes with his hands. He tried to get up but his right arm and his left leg was hurting a lot.

He finally managed to open his eyes and saw that he was in what appeared to be deserted. Tatooine seemed but had some plants in the ground and some dry tree trunks. He looked at the ship. It was burned, some destroyed, and out smoke.

\- _Hera will kill me..._ \- Ezra thought.

At that moment, Chopper left some debris, muttering something in his language. He gave a small shock to the padawan.

\- Oi! I'm already hurt! - Ezra cried.

By far, two blue eyes of a woman looked at the two, and they did not even notice. The eyes turned their attention to Ezra's lightsaber, which was lying on the ground because of the fall. Without them realizing, she took the lightsaber.

Ezra raised his body, still feeling the pain of the arm. He turned to Chopper.

\- Look, we need to find a way to fix the ship for you and I get out of this place. - Ezra explain to Chopper - Because... I have a bad feeling about this... -

Suddenly the noise Ezra's lightsaber was heard. He did not turn forward. Chopper made the noises he always did, but he sounded more desperate.

\- Who are you and what are you doing here? - A female voice sounded behind Ezra.

Ezra stood quite. He had his back to the voice, and knowing that whoever was speaking, was pointing the lightsaber to him.

\- Turn. - She said again.

He closed his eyes. Then he turned, but he was lying because his leg was still hurting. He opened his eyes and soon widened.

It was a woman, apparently between 19 and 21. This woman had blonde hair, but very white. It seemed snow. Her eyes were blue, but had a purple tone. She was very high. She was wearing clothes that looked like animal skin. She was beautiful.

Ezra was wide-eyed, feeling his heart beat fast. Chopper was on his side and, strangely, was quiet and his metallic arms fell to the ground. Like he was impressed as Ezra.

But had a detail, she was pointing the lightsaber to Ezra's throat.

\- Who are you and what are you doing here? - She asked again.

He was still wide-eyed and seeming to be paralyzed. A few seconds later, he "woke up".

\- Um... I... Oh... - he stammered.

She pointed the lightsaber closer to his throat, which made him more desperate.

\- M-My name is Ezra Bridger! And that's the Chopper. -he said pointing to the droid -And... And my ship crashed on yours... - he stopped as she came over the lightsaber in his throat - terrain! -

She was still suspicious about the padawan. It did not look, but she had no idea that Ezra was talking about.

Realizing that the woman wanted to know more, Ezra decided to talk a little more.

\- Well... May I know your name? - he said.

She was thoughtful for a moment. She had the look angry, but soon became calmer but was still pointing the lightsaber to him.

\- I am Daenerys Targaryen, Stormborn of House Targaryen of the blood of the old Valyria. I am the daughter and mother of dragon. And I ask, what are you doing here? - She explained.

Ezra was quiet for a while. He was impressed and did not know what she was talking at once. But he knew that Daenerys was more than just a beautiful woman. She was more than it seemed. And Ezra could feel that she had suffered a great loss recently. Two losses.

\- W-Well... Like I said... My ship crashed and ... - Ezra stopped.

He realized he had more people there. Strong warriors.

\- And... And... I need help... Finding my... - he paused again.

This time, it was because a reptile, small but great for a lizard appeared on Daenerys's shoulder. But there was something peculiar in the reptile. He had wings. Wings!

\- A... a... Lizard? - Ezra said quietly.

The woman soon became angrier as he heard what he said.

\- His name is Drogon! And he's not a lizard, is my dragon. My child. - Daenerys said loudly, pointing the lightsaber closer to his throat.

Ezra gasped.

\- Ah... S-Sorry, L-Lady Targaryen... I... do not know... - he argued - Well... I... I need help! I'm hurt and I have no way to communicate with my crew. Please I need help. -

Daenerys continued to hold the lightsaber to his throat. She clearly did not know what a lightsaber was, but she seemed to know what would cause. A man, not too strong like other men, approached her.

\- Lady, you sure we should believe him? - He spoke in the ear of Daenerys.

Ezra opened his eyes, he could hear it and now was afraid to be hurt by the warriors.

\- Please.. I need to find them... I lost my parents at 7... They are my only family now... - Ezra said.

Daenerys was wide-eyed. She knew what it was like to lose family. She had just lost her husband and son. She was thoughtful. After 1 minute, she pulled the lightsaber out of the padawan's throat then, she returned the lightsaber to him. Ezra, with the lightsaber in hand, pressed a button and the gun hung up. The woman looked surprised, as her dragon.

\- You, stay with us. While you do not find your "crew", we will be in that territory. - She warned the warriors.

\- B-But Miss.. - said the man, who appeared to be her counselor, but she interrupted.

I said that we would be here. We have food to survive. - Imposed Daenerys.

He then agreed. The Warriors, looked a little serious, but agreed anyway. Ezra was impressed how she was so confident, the leader. She remembered a little Kanan or Hera. But he felt a great attraction to the woman, even though she was older. The strangest thing is that Chopper also seemed attracted to her. And he was a droid.

Daenerys reached for Ezra. He realized that she wanted to help him up. He took her hand, she gave a boost and lifted he. Ezra put his arm over the shoulder of Daenerys and was limping. The dragon rose on the head of Ezra, he did get a little scared.

\- Bring medical preparations to cover his leg and his arm. - Daenerys ordered. - And your names... -

\- Mine is Ezra Bridger and that's the Chopper. - He pointed to the droid - But you can call me Ezra. -

Daenerys smiled.

\- Call me Khaleesi. - she said.

Ezra smiled and Chopper did a beep noise.

\- He said... "You are beautiful"? - Ezra said, surprised.

\- Thanks. - Daenerys told Chopper.

They started walking to help Ezra. The padawan threw an angry look at the droid, realizing that he also was liking Khaleesi. The droid just laughed. So Ezra thought:

\- _I'll dismantle this droid._ -

* * *

 **GoT fans, I am SO SORRY if I wrote something wrong about it. As I said, I am not allowed to watch it, but I love the story and the characters. I know the story and characters by my father, that is a true fan of the show. So, do not be angry with me if I write something wrong. I am writing que story because, well, I really wanted to write it and I want share with you guys! :D**


End file.
